


Perdido Entre Los Vivos Y Los Muertos (1)

by DarkRock



Category: Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden
Genre: Angustía, Aventura - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Tortura, Universo Alterno, Universo Paralelo, misterio, muerte de un personaje, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 14:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkRock/pseuds/DarkRock
Summary: Naruto y Madara (Obito) colisionaron sus técnicas mas poderosas, ocasionando una explosión peligrosa que desgarro el espacio y tiempo, enviando a ambos a una dimensión completamente diferente a la suya, donde los muertos vuelven a la vida y los vivos hacen lo imposible para luchar contra ellos, pero habrá un tercero que causara muchos problemas a nuestro protagonista y sus amigos. Clasificación M, así que están advertidos.





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueño de Naruto y Highschool of the Dead. Ambos animes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños. Yo solo hago este FanFiction por diversión y no estoy ganando dinero por ello.

“Personajes Hablando” 

“Personajes Pensando” 

Ataques

“Monstruos Hablando” 

“Monstruos Pensando”

“Persona Enmascarada Mala Hablando”

“Persona Enmascarada Mala Pensando” 

Lugares

Salto De Tiempo

(Expresiones De Personajes)

{Efectos Especiales}

[“Personajes Hablándose Para Si Mismos”]

[Autor Hablando]

[¡Hola! Esta es mi primera historia en publicar en esta página, Les contare de que se tratara... En esta historia mi versión de Naruto es totalmente diferente al del anime y el manga… Diferente personalidad, historia, forma de actuar, etc. cosas como esas ya deben imaginarse el resto, Naruto tiene el Rinnegan que se lo dio alguien muy querido para el… Más adelante lo sabrán, no lo digo por ahora ya que no quiero quemar una parte de la historia. Lo del Rinnegan se los queme porque apenas empieza la historia ya usa dichos ojos… XD. Naruto termina en el universo de Highschool of the Dead por un choque contra Madara (Obito) usando cada uno su técnica más poderosa, pero eso trajo como consecuencia muy grave y peligrosa explosión que abrió una grieta dimensional en el espacio y tiempo, que los atrapo a ambos Ninjas llevándoselos a un universo completamente diferente al suyo. Bueno eso creo que sería más que suficiente explicación y resumen a la vez… Por ahora, sin nada más que decir empecemos con el capítulo de este cruce entre Naruto y Highschool of the Dead.]

Historia

Perdido Entre Los Vivos Y Los Muertos

Capítulo 1

*Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Callejón Cercano Al Instituto, Hora: Desconocida.]

Abajo, en un callejón oscuro tirado en el suelo era un hombre rubio inconsciente. Él parecía estar en su adolescencia, alrededor de los 17 años. Él tiene el pelo largo y rubio en punta que cubría ligeramente sus ojos. Él tiene 3 marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Llevaba una chaqueta de color naranja y negro, su cremallera se abrió ligeramente para mostrar que llevaba una camisa de color negro debajo de ella. También lleva pantalones de color naranja y sandalias negras. Los ojos del rubio se abrieron para revelar que eran de un color púrpura y que tenían un patrón de rizo similar. el rubio se sentó y miró a su alrededor para ver sangre por todas partes, junto con los cadáveres por ahí. Volviendo a sus pies, miró a su alrededor una vez más. Sus ojos eran estrechos para demostrar que su rostro muestra una expresión de aburrimiento.  
“¿Dónde diablos estoy?" Fue el pensamiento del rubio. Salió del callejón para ver varios vehículos chocados y en llamas. Mira a su izquierda, vio a una escuela que se llamaba, “Fujimi Academia”. Él vio que las puertas fueron forzadas a abrirse y, como su curiosidad atrapó lo mejor de él, camino hacia la escuela.

*Punto De Vista Del Grupo De Takashi* [Lugar: Academia Fujimi, Hora: Desconocida]

Un grupo de personas, 2 hombres y 4 mujeres estaban corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela. Uno de los estudiantes llevaba un bate de metal. Este estudiante es un adolecente de 17 años con una altura media. Tiene los ojos marrones y el pelo negro en punta. Llevaba el uniforme negro con una camiseta roja debajo. Takashi Komuro es su nombre.  
Otra estudiante portaba una espada de madera. Su nombre es Saeko Busujima, 18 años de edad. Ella tiene el pelo largo de color púrpura, con una franja recta triangular en la parte frontal que apenas tocó la cresta de la nariz. Ella también tenía los ojos azules y sus labios eran de color rosa brillante como la flor de Sakura.  
La siguiente chica llevaba un tipo de lanza. Ella tiene el pelo largo, luz marrón con flequillo y dos hilos que sobresalen por encima del resto de su pelo. Ella tenía los ojos rojizos y una figura delgada, con grandes senos. Su nombre es Rei Miyamoto, de 17 años.  
La tercera chica tiene el pelo largo de color rosa, que se mantiene en su mayoría en dos colas de caballo en cualquiera de su cabeza. Su cabello también tiene dos mechones delgados y largos a los lados, dos hebras delgadas de pelo sobre el lado izquierdo de la frente, y una porción más grande de punta del pelo que cubre el lado izquierdo de la frente. Ella tiene ojos de color naranja feroz y las cejas fruncidas. Saya Takagi es su nombre, 16 años.  
El siguiente fue el único adulto del grupo, una mujer alta y rubia que llevaba una bolsa llena de suministros médicos con pelo largo hasta la cintura y ojos color avellana, con curvas que cualquier mujer querría tener. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda marrón que se arrancó a los lados. Su nombre es Shizuka Marikawa, 27 años.  
El último del grupo portaba una pistola de clavos. Era un chico un poco bajo y algo gordo con el pelo hasta los hombros oscuro y flequillo, que baja desde el lado de las sienes se extiende hacia el exterior y oscureciendo los lados de la cara. Y, por supuesto, que llevaba el uniforme de estudiante masculino estándar de su escuela. Su nombre es Kohta Hirano, de 16 años.  
Todos ellos se detuvieron y se apoyaron contra la pared. Takashi alcanzó su punto máximo alrededor de la esquina para ver un pequeño grupo de los muertos simplemente dando vueltas. Se volvió de nuevo al grupo y le susurró: “Está bien, voy a tirar algo que va a llamar su atención para que podamos salir de aquí.” Miró a la enfermera, “Usted tiene las llaves, ¿verdad?”  
La enfermera tetona asintió: “Está bien.” Takashi susurró, mientras recogía un zapato que yacía cerca y lo tiró de dónde venían, que terminó golpeando un armario. Todos los muertos recogieron el impacto y se dirigieron hacia la fuente del sonido. Takashi hizo señas al grupo, ya que todos corrieron hacia las puertas. Una vez que todos se fueran, todos ellos llegaron a un alto repentino. Se congelaron y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Todo el aparcamiento estaba inundado con más de ellos. Takashi se sacudió, “Tenemos que llegar a ese autobús.” El autobús se refirió a que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, pero fue bloqueado por una gran cantidad de ellos.  
“¡Vamos!” Takashi gritó, mientras él y todos los demás corrieron hacia el autobús. Takashi, Saeko, Rei lograron hacer un camino derribando cualquiera que se encontraba en su camino. Kohta, por otro lado, estaba sonriendo como un loco mientras que disparó contra cualquiera de ellos desde la distancia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron al bus, “¡Señorita Shizuka, las llaves!” Takashi llamó.  
“Aquí están.” Ella respondió, al tiempo que abría la puerta y entró, junto con los demás a excepción de Takashi y Saeko. Los 2 decidieron mantenerse al margen para ganar algo de tiempo para la enfermera para tener todo listo.  
Takashi dio una patada a muerto en la parte posterior y golpeo al otro en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a la que le dio una patada y lanzó el bate hacia abajo en la parte superior de su cabeza. El bus enciende, lo que les dio la luz de que estaban listos para salir de aquí. “Takashi, que estén listos. Vamos.” Saeko dijo, mientras se golpeó su espada de madera a través de la cabeza de uno de ellos.  
“Usted va, las damas primero”. Él dijo. Saeko sonrió ligeramente y rápidamente se subió al autobús, seguido por Takashi.  
“¡Esperen!” Takashi se asomó a la puerta para ver a un grupo de personas corriendo hacia ellos.  
“¿Quién es ese?” preguntó Takashi.  
“Ese es el Sr. Shido, el profesor de la clase 3-A.” Saeko respondió.  
Los ojos de Rei se abrieron, “Shido.” Dijo en voz baja.  
“Podemos ir ahora.” Shizuka anunció.  
“Espera un poco más.” Takashi respondió.  
Rei miró rápidamente a Takashi, “Están en frente de nosotros. Un poco más y no seré capaz de conducir por aquí.” Shizuka dijo.  
“Sólo tienes que atropellarlos a todos.” Takashi declaró.  
Saya cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, “Si una multitud como esa se pone en frente del autobús y vamos a atropellarlos, sólo va ocasionar que el autobús se de vuelta.” Saya menciono.  
Takashi apretó los dientes y se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, Rei rápidamente agarró su brazo, “No tenemos que salvarlo.” Ella dijo.  
Takashi se soltó de su agarre y miró a Rei, “Jesús. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿que no tenemos que salvarlo?” Pregunto impactado por lo que acababa de escuchar de los labios de su amiga.  
“No tenemos que ayudarlo. ¡Merece morir!” gritó Rei.  
“Están vivos y nadie merece morir!” Takashi grito hacia atrás y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia afuera. Sin embargo, miraba a un área diferente y vio a un chico rubio de su edad, “¿Quién es ese?” Volvió a preguntar mirando atentamente por el vidrio del bus.  
Todos miraron a lo que Takashi estaba mirando, “No sé. [Viendo fijamente al rubio que estaba afuera caminando tranquilamente] No lo he visto nunca además no tiene el uniforme de la escuela.” Saeko respondió confundida por el chico que rubio que había aparecido de la nada.

*Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Patio De La Academia, Hora: Desconocida.]

El rubio observó al grupo de personas corriendo al bus. Entonces se dio cuenta de que 2 de ellos estaban detrás. Uno de ellos, que parecía el líder estaba de pie y mirando hacia abajo a un estudiante herido. Entonces, el líder de ese grupo le dio una patada en el rostro del estudiante y lo dejó, mientras se abría camino hacia el autobús. El rubio se mantuvo con la misma expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, mientras miraba al estudiante que se quedó atrás y vio que algunos de los muertos se ciernen sobre él. Se deslizó una barra de metal a través de la manga de la chaqueta y al instante desapareció.

*Punto De Vista De Takashi Y Los Demás* [Lugar: Dentro Del Bus, Hora: Desconocida.]

La gente en el autobús era totalmente sorprendida, “¿Qué demonios?” preguntó Takashi.  
Nadie tenía ni idea de qué decir, “Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.” Shido llamó.  
Takashi sacudió la cabeza, “¡Todavía no!” Dijo observando hacia el patio tratando de encontrar con sus ojos al rubio. Todos en el bus se quedaron mirando al estudiante indefenso, pero luego vieron al rubio aparecer justo a su lado. El rubio rechino los dientes y luego levantó al adolecente a lo largo de sus hombros. Podía oler literalmente el aliento a su alrededor de los estudiantes muertos en el cierre de una distancia.  
Los muertos se lanzaron hacia el rubio, pero este terminó de apuñalar su barra a través de la cabeza de uno. Los otros se agarraron al rubio, “Shinra Tensei...” Murmuró en voz baja. Sólo el adolecente sobre sus hombros habría oído eficazmente. Fue entonces que las 6 criaturas que habían llegado a rodear a los 2 fueron brutalmente soplados de nuevo. Este no fue el “Por favor, pasar por la puerta.” Shinra Tensei como le gustaba llamarlo, como el que acababa de utilizar anteriormente, respecto a la abominación con la que se había encontrado en la escuela. Esta fue una técnica de trituración, empuje contundente de fusión de órganos que se utilizó para el combate.  
Las criaturas se dispararon en todas direcciones, la cantidad de fuerza se muestra a todos los espectadores en el autobús. Uno de los monstruos que había sido impulsado a la derecha en la escuela. Uno de ellos terminó golpeando con fuerza contra las paredes construidas, impactando con la fuerza suficiente para hacer un cráter real en ella. Otra criatura sopló en otra dirección, disparado en la valla antes de que la cara de este fuera a estrellarse en el cemento como un resorte.  
“Q-Qué demonios fue eso?” Rei preguntó en estado de shock por lo que habían visto sus ojos.  
Shido y su grupo fueron testigos de lo que ocurrió, e incluso el propio Shido se pierde por palabras. Todos ellos mantienen sus ojos en el rubio, para luego desaparecer una vez más y termino de reaparecer ante sus propios ojos. El rubio se quedó fuera del autobús, mientras que Takashi ayudó rápidamente el estudiante herido en el autobús. Él lo sentó en el asiento detrás de Shizuka y miró hacia abajo para ver al rubio de pie allí mirándolo con expectación. “¡entrar!” Dijo en voz alta invitando al rubio de que entrara al autobús con ellos.  
El rubio miró hacia atrás para ver a varios de ellos que iban hacia él y decidió entrar en el autobús. Una vez que entró, las puertas se cerraron, mientras que Shizuka se quedó mirando la horda frente a ellos: “Ellos ya no son humanos más...” Ella dijo a sí misma y, finalmente, empujó hacia abajo el pedal, mientras comenzaba a atropellar sobre ellos.  
Naruto se puso de pie en la parte delantera del autobús y miró a todos, pero luego sus ojos se detuvieron en el hombre que trató de matar a uno de los estudiantes. Se dirigió hacia él lentamente, mientras que Takashi y su grupo [A excepción de Shizuka], junto con el estudiante herido que fue salvado por el rubio lo observaban. Shido se sentó en su asiento y tenía miedo en sus ojos. El rubio continuó haciendo su camino hacia él, pero entonces un estudiante del otro grupo se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente al rubio. Este estudiante tiene el pelo marrón y amarillo, lleva el uniforme masculino de la secundaria Fujimi, y a diferencia de los otros estudiantes, que lleva las zapatillas en lugar de los zapatos normales. Bajo su uniforme que lleva un jersey azul de cuello alto que se desabrochó un poco. Su nombre es Tsunoda, 17 años, “¡Ir a sentarse!” El grito.  
El rubio, como de costumbre, mantuvo esa mirada aburrida en su cara y no dijo una palabra, “Dije ir a sentarse d.…” Pero no llego a terminar lo que estaba por decir porque el rubio  
Lo agarró al estudiante por la cara y lo levantó de sus pies, mientras miraba hacia él. Algunas de las personas se quedaron sin aliento y estaban completamente sorprendidos por la fuerza de este muchacho. La forma en que simplemente levantó Tsunoda con una mano por la cara no era normal por cualquier otro estudiante. No dijo nada y, en cambio, simplemente se le arrojó de nuevo a su asiento y se acercó a Shido. El maestro estaba empezando a temblar de miedo, como el rubio se detuvo justo al lado de él. Miró de cerca a él para darse cuenta de que su pelo, que logró cubrir ligeramente los ojos. Sin embargo, Shido logró ver sus extraños ojos, “¿Q-Quién es usted? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?” Tartamudeaba.  
El rubio agarró el cuello de la camisa del profesor y lo levantó de su asiento. Shido se agarró de la muñeca del rubio y forcejeó para liberarse, pero las manos del rubio eran demasiado fuertes, “Si alguna vez dejas otra vez a alguien atrás, te voy a matar.” El rubio declaró. El ojo de Shido se amplió, pero se colocó de nuevo en su asiento. El rubio se volvió para ver que todos los ojos [Con excepción de Shizuka.] estaban sobre él, “Namikaze Naruto es mi nombre. Eso es todo lo que necesitan saber de mí.” El rubio dijo, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la parte delantera del autobús y se sentó al lado del estudiante que salvó.  
Shido vio que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él ahora. Todo el mundo [incluso su propio grupo] estaba disgustado con él por dejar a un pobre estudiante atrás. El grupo de Shido constaba de 9 personas, 6 hombres y 3 mujeres. Tsunoda, Shido el mismo, y Kaji también, pero quién sabe si Kaji quiere tener nada que ver con él nunca más.  
Kawamoto, de 16 años, es una de las chicas del grupo de Shido. Es una chica pelirroja con los ojos marrones de oro. Ella sólo se ha visto con el uniforme femenino de la Academia Fujimi. En virtud de su uniforme, que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color rosa.   
Taniuchi, de 16 años, es otra chica del grupo de Shido. Ella tiene el pelo de color magenta y ojos azules cubiertos por un par de gafas. Ella siempre se ha visto con el uniforme de marinero femenina de Fujimi Academia.  
Miura, de 16 años es un alumno del grupo de Shido. Tiene el pelo castaño desordenado, así como los ojos del mismo color. Debajo de la chaqueta gakuran, lleva una camisa de color rojo naranja.  
Yamada, de 18 años, lleva una larga camisa blanca de manga. Tiene el pelo negro corto y ojos de color marrón claro.  
Kurokami, de 17 años, tiene el pelo largo y negro que crece sobre los ojos. No lleva la chaqueta del uniforme negro sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga. A diferencia de la mayoría de los estudiantes con estas camisas.  
Yuuki Miku, de 18 años, tiene el pelo corto de color naranja claro y utiliza una banda de cabello para mantener el cabello hacia atrás. Ella también lleva el uniforme femenino de Fujimi Academia. Ella era conocida por ser el estudiante más atractivo en toda la escuela.  
Naruto agarró la bolsa médica que estaba sentado en el suelo y lo abrió, “¿Cuál es su nombre?” preguntó Naruto.  
El niño respondió con un labio rígido, “Kaji Saito.” Él respondió en una cantidad de dolor.  
Saeko estaba sentado en el lado opuesto del asiento de Naruto. Ella lo observó y admiró su obra, “Busujima-san, estoy asumiendo que usted es el líder de su grupo.” Dijo la voz de Shido.  
Saeko se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba para ver Shido preguntarle. También notó que Shido estaba manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre Naruto, al mismo tiempo, “No. Sólo trabajamos juntos” Contesto algo cautelosa.  
“Eso no está bien. Cada grupo necesita un líder con el fin de sobrevivir.” Respondió simulando preocupación por el grupo.  
Rei agarró con fuerza el brazo de Takashi y lo miró, “Te arrepentirás de haberlo salvado.” Ella susurró.  
“¡Es como he dicho! Sólo va a ser peligroso si seguimos adelante. ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos sin gasolina en medio de la nada? ¿¡Qué vamos a hacer entonces!? ¿¡Por qué no encontramos un lugar seguro!?” Tsunoda gritó, mientras permanecía de pie en el pasillo.  
Kurokami asintió, “Estoy de acuerdo con Tsunoda. ¡Sólo debemos encontrar un lugar seguro con alimentos y bebidas para mantenernos con vida durante unos días y hacer barricadas dentro para protegernos a nosotros mismos!”  
El autobús se detuvo en seco y casi tiró a Tsunoda de sus pies, pero él se mantuvo a un asiento para mantenerse firme.  
“Eso es suficiente! ¡No me puedo concentrar en la conducción con toda esta conmoción!” gritó Shizuka.  
“Sí lo que sea.” Tsunoda dijo. Naruto examinó el adolescente con 2 pelos coloreados y vio que este tipo estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.  
“Dime, ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer, entonces?” Saeko preguntó tranquilamente al adolescente.  
Tsunoda apretó los dientes, “¡No puedo! [Luego señaló a Komuro], ¡yo no lo soporto!”  
Komuro se levantó de su asiento, “¿Qué te he hecho yo?” Pregunto con incredulidad al chico de doble color de cabello.  
Tsunoda perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba con esta pregunta. “¡Bastardo!” Acusó al adolescente. A Naruto la escena de antes le empezó a recordarle de un viejo amigo suyo. Sin embargo, todo había terminado cuando Rei se levantó y le golpeó con fuerza en el estómago con el mango de la lanza.  
“Estúpido.” Murmuró todavía con su laza hacia adelante.  
Unos aplausos atrajeron la atención de todos, ya que todos ellos veían el Sr. Shido ahora de pie. “¡Bravo!” comenzó, “Que es un excepcional trabajo en equipo, Komuro-kun y Miyamoto. Sin embargo, en todo caso, un conflicto de este tipo ya que esto sólo sirve para demostrar mi punto.” Sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante a los 2 adolescentes más cortos. “Necesitamos un líder.” Dijo todavía con esa sonrisa repugnante grabada en su boca.  
“¿Oh? ¿Así que usted es el mejor candidato?” pidió Saya al maestro.  
El maestro miró a la joven, “Soy un maestro, señorita Takagi. Y ustedes son mis estudiantes.” Shido miraba a Naruto y la enfermera, “A excepción de su enfermera y 'él'.” Él dijo. “Entonces, eso solo lo hace muy claro de que soy el más calificado. Me aseguraré de que todos sobrevivamos.” Prometió con su típica sonrisa y con su mano derecha en su corazón  
Naruto le dio al hombre algunos apoyos desde que tenía algún grado de carisma. Sin embargo, sabía que este hombre era peligroso. Él sabía que, si todo se redujo a una situación similar a él y Kaji de vuelta en la escuela, que iba a matar a todo el que se encontraba en su camino. El grupo de Shido se puso de pie y aplaudió en su discurso sin sentido. “Al parecer ya se decidió que yo soy el líder de ahora en adelante, por mayoría de votos.” Comento muy feliz porque ahora en adelante los usara como marionetas.  
Rei estaba a punto de levantarse y salir, pero antes que ella lo hiciera, ella vio como Naruto se levantó. El rubio sostenía su brazo hacia arriba en frente,  
“Bansho Ten'in” Susurró, como Shido vino volando hacia el rubio. Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos viendo más al rubio que a Shido, obviamente es por lo que este acababa de hacer y que violaba todas las leyes de la Física. Naruto lo agarro por el cuello y se deslizó otra varilla de metal de la manga, “Si alguien debe ser el líder aquí, es desafiante, pero no va a ser usted.” Dijo en un tono frío.  
Shido se esforzó una vez más en las manos del rubio. Naruto al ver que consiguió su declaración a través de él, pensó que era suficiente y simplemente le lanzó de nuevo a la parte trasera del autobús.  
Saeko por una vez mostró el más leve miedo en sus ojos. “¿J-Justo lo que fue eso?”  
“¿De dónde ha salido?” Takashi comenzó a preguntarse.  
Kohta, por el contrario, de hecho, sonrió a todo esto. “Él es como algunos de los héroes de algunos mangas!” Exclamo con estrellitas en sus ojos.  
“Quiero a Naruto como líder.” Kaji anunció.  
El rubio miró al estudiante que había salvado, “También quiero a Naruto como nuestro líder.” Dijo Kohta muy emocionado por querer saber que más podía hacer el rubio.  
Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Naruto negó con la cabeza. “Me temo que no puedo llevar a todos.” Dijo con los brazos cruzados.  
Kohta se puso de pie, “¿Por qué no?” Pregunto confundido de que el rubio se negara a ser su líder.  
Naruto no pudo llegar a una respuesta y que no quería decir exactamente por qué. “Yo voto por él.” El rubio señaló a Takashi, que este jamás se imaginó que el chico rubio lo eligiera a él para ser el líder.  
“Hey, ¿por qué no quieres ser el líder?” Pidió Saya también de brazos cruzados.  
“Sí, la forma en que salvó Kaji y lo fácil que se hizo cargo de los estudiantes muertos. Usted debe ocupar la posición.” Dijo Takashi sintiendo que no podría llevar ese nivel de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.  
“Komuro es correcto.” Menciono Saeko recordando los hechos que ocurrieron en el patio de la escuela.  
Naruto se quedó allí, mientras todo el mundo empezó a decir cosas sobre él y cómo encaja para ser el líder. Era demasiado para él, ya que su cabeza comenzó a doler. Él puso una mano sobre la cabeza, como su cabeza comenzó a empeorar debido a sus recuerdos de él vinieron de golpe, estando de nuevo en su mundo.

*Flashback* [Lugar: Oficina Del Hokage, Hora: Desconocida.]

“Entonces, ¿quién va a llevar a nuestro grupo?, Emboscar a Kabuto no va a ser fácil.” Dijo Sai.  
Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio, mientras miraba a Sai, Sakura y Kiba. “Ya he decidido quién va a dirigir…” Justo cuando dijo que iba a ser el líder del grupo, la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Naruto que usa un traje de ANBU, “¿Naruto? ¿Por qué no pensaste lo tarde que es?” Kiba preguntó a sí mismo.  
“Naruto aquí tienen, pero por favor recuerde, que ustedes 4 tienen que capturar a Kabuto vivo y traerlo de vuelta para que podamos obtener más información acerca de Madara y de él. Esta es una misión rango S clasificado.” Explico seriamente, con sus manos entrelazadas y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio.  
“Sí señora Hokage.” Kiba y Sai aceptaron en posiciones de firmes.  
Naruto estaba sonriendo. “¡Esto es lo que he estado esperando! Misiones como estas para entrar y capturar al enemigo.” Sonrió con timidez, mientras que Sakura golpeó la parte superior de la cabeza, provocando que el rubio se pusiera en posición de cuclillas hacia abajo y se frotara la cabeza en el dolor.  
“¡Baka! Esto no es el momento para hacer una broma.” Regaño con una venita de ira en su frente.  
“S-S-Sakura, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que golpearme en la cabeza?" Él se quejó sobando con su mano derecha el enorme chichón que le había salido.

*Fin De Flashback* 

Naruto cayó sobre una rodilla, que todos, desde el grupo de Takashi se levantó a sus pies y corrió hacia él, “Naruto-san, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó Saeko con preocupación por la salud del rubio.  
El rubio no mostró ningún signo de responder y poco después se quedó inconsciente; “Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para que descanse.” Takashi menciona inclinándose hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.  
“¡Oh! Podemos ir a casa de mi amigo. No es muy lejos de aquí.” Shizuka menciono.  
“¿De acuerdo, entonces puedes llevarnos allí?” Preguntó Takashi.  
Shizuka asintió y se puso de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, al igual que todos los demás, mientras que Saeko agarró al rubio inconsciente y tiró de él con ayuda de Takashi lo pusieron suavemente en el asiento libre. Se sentó junto a la ventana y puso su cabeza en su regazo, a pesar de que sus piernas dobladas por el lado de la silla y se asentó en el pasillo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su rostro y miró de cerca a sus marcas de bigotes. “Obviamente estás ocultando algo de nosotros Naruto-san.” Murmuro con una sonrisa.  
Shido miraba hacia el autobús en la posición de Saeko. “Hey jefe, al parecer ya está fuera de combate.” Tsunoda susurró, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.  
“Sí, lo sé.” Dijo con irritación  
“¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?” Pregunto con una sonrisa observando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio que está descansando su cabeza en el regazo de Saeko.  
“Sí. Cuando lleguemos a la casa de la amiga de la Sra. Marikawa, vamos a matarlo cuando este descansando.” Respondió con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

[¡Corte! Eso sería todo para el primer capítulo, Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible… Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]  
El capítulo tiene 4509 palabras.


	2. Capitulo 2

“Personajes hablando”

 

“ _Personajes Pensando_ ”

 

Ataques

 

**"Monstruos Hablando"**

**“ _Monstruos Pensando_ ”**

**“Persona Enmascarada Mala Hablando”**

**“ _Persona Enmascarada Mala Pensando_ ”**

**Lugares**

**Salto De Tiempo**

**(Expresiones De Personajes)**

**{Efectos especiales}**

**[“Personajes Hablándose Para Si Mismos”]**

**[Autor Hablando]**

**Perdidos Entre Los Vivos Y Los Muertos**

**En El Capítulo Anterior…**

**Naruto** Cayó Sobre Una rodilla, todos Que, desde el Grupo de **Takashi** se levanto una SUS Pies y Corrió Hacia el, **“Naruto** \- **san** , **¿** estas bien **?”** Pregunto **Saeko** con Preocupación por la Salud del Rubio.

El rubio no mostró ningún signo de responder y poco después se quedó inconsciente; **“** Tenemos que encontrar un lugar para que descanse **.”** **Takashi** menciona inclinándose hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de **Naruto**.

 **“¡** Oh **!** Podemos ir a casa de mi amigo. No es muy lejos de aquí **.”** **Shizuka** menciono.

 **“¿** De acuerdo, entonces puedes llevarnos allí **?”** Preguntó **Takashi**.

 **Shizuka** asintió y se puso de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, al igual que todos los demás, mientras que **Saeko** agarró al rubio inconsciente y tiró de él con ayuda de **Takashi** lo pusieron suavemente en el asiento libre. Se sentó junto a la ventana y puso su cabeza en su regazo, a pesar de que sus piernas dobladas por el lado de la silla y se asentó en el pasillo. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su rostro y miró de cerca a sus marcas de bigotes. **“** Obviamente estás ocultando algo de nosotros **Naruto** - **san.”** Murmuro con una sonrisa.

 **Shido** miraba hacia el autobús en la posición de **Saeko**. **“** Hey jefe, al parecer ya está fuera de combate **.”** **Tsunoda** susurró, mientras tomaba asiento junto a él.

 **“** Sí, lo sé **.”** Dijo con irritación

 **“¿** Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando **?”** Pregunto con una sonrisa observando hacia el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio que está descansando su cabeza en el regazo de **Saeko**.

 **“** Sí. Cuando lleguemos a la casa de la amiga de la **Sra**. **Marikawa** , vamos a matarlo cuando este descansando **.”** Respondió con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

***Actualmente***

**Capítulo 2**

*** Flashback * [Punto De Vista De Naruto Y Madara (Obito).]**

**Naruto** se Puso de Pie Al otro lado del Último Miembro de la **Akatsuki** , **Madara** **Uchiha** ... Lo Mejor Conocido Como **Tobi** , el cual sea HABIA USADO EL nombre del antiguo Líder **Uchiha** para beneficio propio, escondiéndose Detrás De Una máscara, ya Que Queria Traer la Paz al Mundo a partir del **Tsukuyomi Infinito ..** . Pero sus aviones fueron frustrados por **Naruto** y la **Gran Alianza Ninja** . Ambos estaban agotados y muy golpeados. **“** Hay dos cosas que me tienen chico. El Nueve Colas y el **Rinnegan** que te dio **Nagato**. Todavía estoy sorprendido de lo que se sacrifica para traer de vuelta a todos los que se mató a la vida **"** .

Una de las heridas en el pecho de **Naruto** comenzó a sangrar de nuevo, que le hizo caer en una rodilla. Su cuerpo comenzó a sentir que perdía la luz, debido a toda la sangre que estaba perdiendo. **"** Yo protegeré **...** este mundo **...** y lo haré **..."** . **“¡** Cumpliré mi promesa **!”** Prometio en Voz Alta, Llevando su brazo derecho Hacia donde esta **Obito** apuntándolo.

 **Obito** MIRO Los Ojos de un **Rinnegan** de **Naruto** , y vio Que el rubio sostenía su brazo Hacia el frente. **"Bansho Ten'in ... [Obito abrió sus ojos sorprendido por esta acción del rubio.]"** Dijo el, como el cuerpo de **Obito** llegó volando a él.

 **Naruto** le tendió otro brazo, con un **Rasengan** formándose en la mano. CUANDO **Obito** ESTABA en su Alcance, **Naruto** Cerro el **Rasengan** , Pero Terminó Yendo a la Derecha un Través de **Obito** , ya Que Este HABIA USADO la **intangibilidad** de su **Kamui** para esquivar el ataque de **Naruto** . El rubio se tambaleo Un poco Hacia Delante, Pero mantuvo su **Rasengan** En Su Mano Derecha. Se dio la Vuelta to see **Obito** con su **Susanoo Perfecto** convocado **,** el Cual es el color de celeste oscuro.

El **Susanoo** de **Obito** Elevo su puño. **"Nagato ..."** Fue el pensamiento del rubio, como **Rasengan** comenzó a cambiar de color. **"Konan-chan ..."** Comenzó a crecer más grande dentro de su palma. **“Ero-sennin ...”** Ya no era azul y en su lugar, tomó una mezcla de colores rojo y negro. **Naruto estaba** debilitado, pero siguió formando su **Rasengan** , mientras que **Susanoo** intentó perforar al rubio. **“¡** Voy a cumplir mi promesa **!”** Grito con su **Rasengan** listo.

Los dos Ataques se cerraron **“¡** El **Kyubi** es mío **!"** Grito **Obito** con una Sonrisa diabólica.

 **Naruto** tendió su **Rasengan.** **"¡Obito ...!"**

*** Fin De Flashback ***

 

Los ojos de **Naruto** se abrieron de golpe, mientras que su cuerpo se disparó por su propia cuenta. ¿Por qué no estaba en una pequeña habitación? Miró hacia abajo para ver que estaba cubierto por una manta blanca, y acostado en una cama. Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, se dio cuenta de que no había nada más aquí. Se inclinó hacia delante, **“¿** Cómo fue que terminé en este mundo **?”** .

 **“** Me pregunto lo mismo que ti humano **…”** .

Él tiró de la manta de la suya y se ve que se hace un paso para hacer frente a un mar que se había metido en la casa de la mujer con el nombre de **Shizuka. “¿¿** Quién eres tú **??** **¡** Responde maldito **!”** Exigió Formando ONU **Rasengan** para estamparlo en el desconocido.

 **“** Oye tranquilo rubio **… [Tranquilizo llevando sus manos hacia arriba “rindiéndose”]** no es buen momento para pelear, además me da pereza en este momento” Dijo bostezando frente al rubio que rechino los diente ya que no le gusta la forma de ser de este tipo que se había metido en la habitación. **“** Bueno ve directo al grano **… (Suspiro) ¿** qué quieres **?”** Pregunto cancelando el **Rasengan** para empezar a mirar al desconocido que está parado justo al lado de la puerta.

 **“¿** Yo **?...** **[Señalándose así mismo, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte del rubio]** te equivocas humano yo no quiero nada solo soy un simple **… (Suspenso)** espectador **…”** Pero se detuvo al oír un sonido de golpe justo fuera de la puerta. **“** Al parecer algo bueno está pasando del otro lado **… [Mirando de reojo a Naruto]** nos vemos al rato pastel de pescado **”** Saludo con burla desapareciendo rápidamente en un espiral negro, dejando con los ojos en blanco a **Naruto**.

 **“** Pastel de pescado **… [Apretando los puños]** ese pedazo de hijo de puta **… [Tranquilizándose]** no es momento para enojarse por ese estúpido **… (Pensativo) ¿** Acaso ese no era el **Kamui?... [Encogiéndose de hombros perezosamente]** después lo comprobare, **[Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que da hacia el pasillo de la casa]** ahora veamos que es todo ese escándalo **…”** Murmuro acercándose a la puerta. Al girar el pomo, abrió la puerta para ver a **Shido** sentado en el suelo junto con **Tsunoda** justo al lado de él y **Saeko** de pie delante de ellos. Los **3** miraron a **Naruto** para ver la misma expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro, mientras que **Saeko** sonrió. **“** Estás despierto. **¿** Te sientes mejor **?”** Pregunto al rubio que había despertado su curiosidad.

 **Shido** y **Tsunoda** comenzaron a sudar como locos al ver que ahora estaban sentados en el medio de **Saeko** y el rubio. **“** Sí. **¿** Qué está pasando aquí **?”** Preguntó viendo de reojo a **Shido** y **Tsunoda**.

 **“** Estos **2** estaban tratando de colarse donde dormías **.”** **Saeko** respondió.

 **Tsunoda** y **Shido** se dispararon a sus pies. **“** No, no, sólo estábamos queriendo entrar y ver cómo está **.”** **Tsunoda** dijo con nerviosismo.

 **Saeko** arqueó una ceja. **“** Entonces por qué ustedes **2** estaban susurrando cuando vine por aquí **?”** Pregunto con sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos.

 **Shido** se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia **Saeko**. **“¿** Por qué **Busujima** - **san?,** no queríamos despertarlo, por supuesto **”** Contesto lenta y tranquilamente, aunque por dentro estaba súper nervioso por la mirada que le daban **Naruto** y **Saeko**.

 **Naruto** puso los ojos y tenía suficiente de oírlos. Se metió entre los **2** hombres a un lado y pasó por delante de **Saeko** , pero se detuvo detrás de ella. **“** Gracias **.”** Él dijo, mientras continuaba.

 **Saeko** sonrió y le siguió de nuevo a la sala de estar. Una vez que los **2** estaban fuera de la vista, **Shido** golpeó la pared. **“** Maldición. **Busujima** - **san** está en contra de nosotros **.”**

 **“¿** Ahora qué **?”** Preguntó **Tsunoda** al ex maestro.

 **“** Tendremos que esperar a una buena oportunidad **.”** Respondió acomodándose su corbata.

***Planta Baja* [Punto De Vista De Naruto Y El Grupo De Takashi]**

**Naruto** entró en la sala de estar para ver a **Takashi** y **Kohta** tratando de forzar la apertura de una caja fuerte. Justo antes de **Saeko** podría unirse a él, ella fue apartada por **Rei** y **Saya**. **“** Es nuestro turno para ir al baño para refrescarnos **.”** **Rei** dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Saeko** volvió a mirar a **Naruto** luego de nuevo a los **2**. **“** Que iba a **.…”** Pero fue interrumpida por la chica de lentes.

 **“** Usted puede hablar con él más tarde. Es necesario bañarnos para limpiarnos de todos modos **.”** **Saya** dijo, mientras arrastraban a **Saeko** al baño.

 **Naruto** se dejó caer en una silla cercana y observó a los **2** chicos que tratan de romper la caja fuerte. **“** Vamos **Komuro.”** **Kohta** dijo, mientras que **Naruto** estaba sentado allí viendo a los **2** tratando de romper la caja fuerte.

***En El Baño***

**Saeko** , **Rei** , **Saya** , **Shizuka**. Todas se desnudaron su última ropa. **Rei** y **Shizuka** se metieron en la bañera caliente y se hundieron en ella, con un gemido que se escapó de sus labios. **Saeko** y **Saya** se sentaron en un banco que se colocó en frente de un espejo.

 **“** Sensei, **¡** son tan grandes **!”** **Rei** anunció con asombro.

 **“** Sí, me lo han dicho una gran cantidad de veces **.”** Ella respondió, mientras agarraba sus pechos.

 **Rei** acaba de ver la obra de teatro de la enfermera con sus pechos. Poco después, el adolescente gruñó, a continuación, con un gran chapoteo, se abalanzó sobre la mujer mayor hacia su gran pecho apretándolo firmemente en sus manos, ganando un gemido de la maestra.

 **Saya** se lavó el pelo, mientras disfruta del agua caliente. **“** Esto es lo que necesitaba **.”**

 **“¡** No más **!”** **Shizuka** gimió, mientras **Rei** continuó jugando un poco más con sus grandes pechos.

 **“** Joder, creo que **Rei** es un poco abusiva **.”** **Saya** mencionó, mientras rápidamente echó un vistazo a la escena cómica. **“** Todavía no entiendo por qué tenemos que tomar una ducha juntas **.”** Expreso algo enojada, ya que por lo general nunca se bañó con otras chicas.

 **Saeko** la miró mientras se lavaba los brazos largos y delgados **“** Usted ya sabe la respuesta a esa **Takagi** - **san.”** La belleza de cabello violeta comentó con una sonrisa.

 **“** Sí, pero aun así **...”** Ella fue silenciada, como un chorro de agua fría agredió a su piel sensible **“¡** Ahhhgg **!”** Ella gimió en voz alta, su voz se calienta en el repentino contacto, como ella bajó la cabeza un poco.

 **“** Wow, su voz es más atractivo de lo que entonces pensé. Debe volver locos a los chicos **.”** La niña mayor comento con una pequeña risa.

 **Saya** miró a la niña mayor, mientras llenaba un cubo de agua fría, a continuación, rápidamente se lo tiró por la espalda de **Saeko**.

La belleza de cabello violeta dio un gemido suave y tranquilo en el repentino contacto. **“** Suena más madura **.”** Pensó **Saya** , mientras contemplaba el adolescente mayor con una expresión estupefacta.

De repente, se hizo con torpeza tranquila. Todos ellos comenzaron a pensar sobre lo que deben hablar ahora. Entonces uno de ellos tenía un tema misterioso. **“¿** Qué opinan de **Naruto** **san?" Rei** preguntó a todas las mujeres presentes en el baño.

 **Shizuka** frunció los labios. **“** Ahora que lo mencionas. También tengo curiosidad por él **.”** Comento pensando en el adolescente rubio de ojos extraños.

 **Saya** asintió. **“** Nunca lo he visto en la escuela o en cualquier otro lugar alrededor de la ciudad. **¿** Me pregunto de dónde es exactamente **?”** Pregunto en voz alta.

 **“** Eso también. Pero estoy más curiosa acerca de sus habilidades **.”** **Saeko** menciono.

 **“** Tienes razón. **¿** Vieron cómo voló a algunos de ellos de vuelta en la escuela **?** Eso no es normal **.”** **Rei** dijo con un leve estremecimiento pasar por su columna vertebral.

 **“** Sí. Y su ropa es extraña **.”** **Saya** menciona recordando el extraño chaleco que llevaba puesto el rubio.

 **“** Ningún ser normal puede hacer eso **, (Pensativa)** **¿** Y si no es de este planeta **?”** Preguntó **Shizuka** imaginándose que el rubio no es humano, sino un alíen disfrazado como uno ser humano.

 **“¿** Crees que deberíamos preguntarle al respecto **?”** **Rei** preguntó a sus compañeras de grupo.

 **“** Quiero saber más acerca de él si va a estar con nosotros **."** dijo **Saya** cruzada de brazos sobre sus pechos.

 **Saeko** asintió con la cabeza. **“** Ella tiene razón. Sabemos cómo son todos en nuestro grupo y bastante bien, a excepción de **Naruto** - **san.”** Comento sabiendo como son todos en el grupo a excepción del rubio.

 **“** Está bien, entonces. Por lo tanto, vamos a todo **...”** **Shizuka** fue interrumpida, como **Rei** atacó una vez más a sus enormes pechos. **Shizuka** se quejó en voz alta.

 

***Al Mismo Tiempo, pero con Naruto, Takashi Y Kohta***

**“** Una vez más **.”** **Kohta** dijo animando a **Takashi** , ya que los **2** tiraron al mismo tiempo de la palanca, que parecía hacer el truco, ya que la caja fuerte fue abierta a la fuerza. **Takashi** cayó hacia atrás, mientras que **Kohta** miró en su interior y comenzó a babear, como destellos iluminaron los ojos después de ver todas las armas de fuego. **“** Una **Springfield M1A1 ¿** eh **?** Es sólo semiautomático, sin embargo, **(Pausa Dramática) ¡** Eso es perfecto **!** La serie **M14** es totalmente automático, **(Observando fijamente el fusil)** pero esto es menos desperdicio cuando se trata de municiones **.”** Su sonrisa creció en tamaño. **“** Esta es de una ronda de **20** balas. **¡** Esto es ilegal en **Japón!”** Él puso el arma cuidadosamente en el suelo y alcanzo otra. **“¡** Oh, **¡** claro que sí **!** **¡SR-Destino** equipado con una mira de largo alcance **!”** Él afirmó. **“** Espera, no, uno no puede conseguir este tipo de cosas en **Japón.** **¡** Por lo tanto, debe ser un **AR10** que se ha modificado de arriba a abajo **!”** Lloraba en voz alta **“¡** Incluso hay una ballesta aquí **!”**

 **Naruto** inclinó la cabeza y se acercó a la caja fuerte. Se inclinó y agarró a un arma al zar de la caja fuerte. **“¿** Qué es esto **?”** Preguntó el rubio, mientras sacaba un arma grande y se puso directamente hacia arriba.

 **Kohta** miró el arma que sostenía **Naruto** y al instante gritó: **“¡** Eso es una **Ithaca M35** escopeta antidisturbios **!** Es una escopeta ruda diseñada por los estadounidenses. Realmente popular durante la guerra de **Vietnam.”**

 **Takashi** agarró una pistola de plata con **2** clips adicionales y un cilindro ajustable y apuntó a **Kohta** , que empezó a enloquecer. **“** Yo, **Kohta**. **¿** Qué es esto **?”** Preguntó.

El chico más corto sonrió. **“** Eso mi querido amigo es una de las pistolas más populares. El **Desert Eagle** serie **XIX** , que te permite cambiar entre los **3** calibres **.”** Terminó.

Naruto examinó la escopeta que él llevó a cabo y le coloca abajo con las otras armas de fuego, **“** No tengo ningún uso para lo que son estas cosas **.”** Comento volviendo de nuevo a la silla donde estuvo sentado.

 **Kohta** lo miro con los ojos abiertos. **“¿** Usted no sabe lo que son las armas **?”** Pregunto con confusión al rubio.

 **Naruto** miró al chico más corto. **“** No **…”** Se detuvo, mientras empezaba a recordar cuando sólo tenía **13** años y recordó la misión de él y su equipo estaban en el **País De La Nieve**. Los guardias llevaban armadura de **Chakra** y armas que disparaban **Kunais**. Cerró los ojos. **“** No importa **.”** Él dijo, mientras salía de la habitación a dejar a los **2** adolescentes jugar un poco con las armas. Al detenerse en la entrada, volvió a mirar a los **2** para ver que **Takashi** estaba escuchando cada palabra que **Kohta** estaba diciendo acerca de las armas.

El rubio parpadeó una vez y luego sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello, pero no sólo eso. Podía oler el aroma de licor. Dando la vuelta, vio a **Yuuki** que llevaba un sujetador negro y rojo de encaje con bragas negras. Ella también tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. **“Naruto** - **kunnn.”** Ella gimió apegándose más al rubio.

 **“** Usted ha estado bebiendo, **¿** verdad **?”** Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

 **Yuuki** sonrió. **“** No **”** Mintió con picardía.

 **Naruto** parpadeó una vez y estaba empezando a ser molesto por la respuesta de la adolescente. **“¿** Dónde están **Shido** y los demás **?”** Pregunto arrugando la nariz un poco por el olor a alcohol que desprendía la adolescente.

 **Yuuki** colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho y la deslizó hacia abajo de sus pantalones. Antes de que ella deslizara su mano en su entrepierna, el rubio arrancó rápidamente su muñeca. **“¿** Dónde están **?”** Volvió a preguntar empezando a perder la poca paciencia que tiene.

 **Yuuki** se rio ligeramente. **“¿** Por qué no tenemos un poco de diversión **?”** Mientras utiliza su otra mano para deslizar la camisa y sentir sus duros músculos. **“** Oh **.”** Ella dijo con sorpresa al sentir los fuertes y duros músculos del rubio.

 **Saeko** vino de vuelta de la esquina con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras se ataba el pelo en una cola de caballo y vio a una borracha **Yuuki** ligar con el rubio. Se dio cuenta de que ella no fue vista todavía y decidió ver lo que sucedería.

 **Naruto** agarró la otra muñeca con la otra mano y llevó las manos de **Yuuki** delante de su cuerpo. **“¿** Dónde están **?”** Le pidió una vez más, ya bastante arto por la actitud de la muchacha.

 **Yuuki** frunció el ceño por actitud fría del rubio. **“** Eres un idiota. Están abajo **.”** Respondió con una mueca de enojo por haber sido rechazada por el rubio.

 **Naruto** soltó las manos de **Yuuki** y pasó junto a ella y cuando lo hizo, vio a **Saeko** allí de pie. La toalla que había envuelto alrededor de ella abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo y mostró sus curvas exuberantes, por no hablar de que mostró una buena cantidad de su escote. Se detuvo frente a ella y se dio cuenta de que su cabello era diferente. **“Naruto** - **san** , podemos **...”** Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

 **“** Ahora no **.”** Dijo fríamente, al pasar junto a ella.

Se dio la vuelta con una triste mueca en su rostro y vio que se dirigía a las escaleras.

 **Naruto** llegó a la única habitación de la planta baja y podía escuchar música que se reproduce en el interior. Abrió la puerta y vio el resto del grupo de **Shido** en el interior. El aroma de licor deambulaba por la habitación y que estaba disgustado de lo que estaba viendo. Vio **Taniuchi** succionar el pene endurecido de **Tsunoda** , mientras que está siendo cogida por **Miura**. Sus ojos miraron unos pocos metros a la derecha de ellos para ver **Kawamoto** completamente desnuda también. Ella estaba chupando el pene de **Yamada** , mientras **Kurokami** estaba tirando de ella. El rubio entró y vio a **Shido** sentado en una silla completamente fuera de combate.

 **Naruto** se detuvo y miró al grupo de chicos recibir placer o darles placer a las chicas, **“¡** Levantarse **!”** Grito al grupo de **Shido** , todos, excepto **Shido** se sobresaltó, como el rubio se quedó mirando a las chicas. **“** Pónganse la ropa **.”** Ordeno con una mirada fría.

 **Taniuchi** y **Kawamoto** asintieron y rápidamente se pusieron sus uniformes escolares de nuevo, mientras que los chicos sacaron sus pantalones para cambiarse rápidamente. **Naruto** miró a **Shido** para ver que estaba todavía fuera. El rubio sostuvo su brazo hacia el frente. **“Bansho Ten'in.”** Dijo activando su técnica de gravedad, como el cuerpo de **Shido** estaba ahora en las manos del rubio.

 **“¿** Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir **?”** Preguntó **Tsunoda**. El chico con **2** colores diferentes en su cabello, sujeto su brazo hacia el frente y tenía su mano a la cara del otro rubio, **“Banscho Tenin.”** Dijo, pero no pasó nada. **Tsunoda** miró su brazo luego a **Naruto** con una mirada atónita en su rostro.

 **Naruto** sonrió y extendió el otro brazo. **“Bansho Ten'in.”** Dijo, como **Tsunoda** estaba ahora en las manos del rubio. **“** Eres divertido **.”** Comento con una sonrisa burlona al chico de **2** colores diferentes de cabello.

 **Tsunoda** agarró la muñeca del rubio. **“¡** Déjame ir **!”** Exigió retorciéndose en el agarre del rubio, este grito despertó a **Shido** , ya que los ojos de este se abrieron de golpe y vieron que es mantenido en el aire por **Naruto**. **“¿¡** Qué demonios **!?”** Exclamo en voz alta totalmente lleno de miedo al ver que **Naruto** es quien lo tenía en su agarre.

 **Naruto** miró a **Shido**. **“** Ah, es bueno verte despierto **.”** Saludo con una sonrisa falsa.

 **“¿** Que está pasando **?”** Preguntó el maestro con desesperación.

“Usted y su grupo van a salir ahora **.”** Ordeno borrando su sonrisa falsa de su cara para volver otra vez a su expresión seria.

 **“¿** Qué **?** **¿** Por qué **?”** **Miura** pregunto con enojo de que fueran expulsados de la casa.

 **“** No quiero gente sin sentido en mi grupo **.”** Dijo de forma cortante.

 **“¿** Qué pasa si nos negamos **?”** Preguntó otra vez **Miura,** pero esta vez tiene una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Naruto** sonrió, mientras dejaba caer tanto a **Tsunoda** y **Shido,** para que luego el rubio realizara un par de muestras de mano. Todo el mundo en la habitación no tenía ni idea de lo que ese tan **Naruto** estaba haciendo, pero luego el rubio golpeó su mano en el suelo, ya que actuó como que este agarrara algo de debajo del suelo. Para que luego sacara la mano hacia arriba, como una espada afilada perfectamente limpia salió de debajo del suelo. Una vez que la sacó de debajo, puso la espada a su lado. **“** Entonces no tendré otra opción de seguir adelante y poner fin a sus vidas aquí **.”** Dijo simpárteme con una sonrisa de loco.

 **Shido** y su grupo estaban empezando a entrar en pánico de que el rubio estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos si se negaban a salir. **Naruto** levantó la espada y señaló la punta de ella justo en medio de los ojos de **Shido**. **“** Entonces, **¿** qué va a ser **?”** Pregunto viendo como el maestro estaba cagado de miedo por la acción de **Naruto**.

 **"** YO **…"** Pero fue interrumpido al ver que el rubio saco su mirada de él.

 **Naruto** volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta después de haber oído disparos desde arriba. Él giró la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a **Shido**. **“** Todos ustedes quédense aquí **.”** Dijo fríamente, cuando salía de la habitación.

 **Naruto** corrió a la sala para ver la puerta de la terraza abierta y oyó otro disparo. Rápidamente salió corriendo por la puerta para ver a **Kohta** derribando zombies en las calles. El rubio miró hacia fuera para ver varios de los muertos vivientes hacia una casa no muy lejos de su posición. Sus ojos se fijaron en lo que buscaban y vieron a **Takashi** luchando contra algunos de ellos tratando de proteger a una niña que parecía ser alrededor de **7** años. No sólo eso, sino que tiene un pequeño perro con ellos y seguía ladrando, que mantuvo llamando la atención de los caminantes **[Nota Del Autor: “Voy a utilizar el término 'caminantes' de vez en cuando, que se refiere a los zombies.”]**

 **“** Maldición **.”** **Naruto** dijo a sí mismo, ya que desapareció en un instante.

 **Kohta** no reaccionó a las acciones del rubio y se centró en la protección de **Takashi** y la niña. **Naruto** apareció justo en el medio de la horda, pero aun así se van detrás de **Takashi** y la niña. Él rubio se puso su pulgar y el dedo puntiagudo en la boca y silbó en voz alta. Toda la horda se detuvo, mientras que **Takashi** aplastó la cabeza de uno con su bate, luego se dio cuenta de que dejaron de venir después de él. Toda la horda se dirigió a la dirección del rubio y todos empezaron a ir tras él.

 **Takashi** no acababa de ver quién era, pero sabía que esta era su oportunidad de salir de aquí. Él extendió la mano a la niña. **“** Vamos, vamos a salir de aquí **.”** Dijo rápidamente mirando hacia la salida de la casa.

La niña se secó las lágrimas. **“** Pero **... ¿** qué pasa con papá **?”** Ella sollozó observando el cuerpo sin vida de su padre.

 **Takashi** miraba al padre de la niña tumbado en su propia sangre. Sus ojos se estrecharon, al tiempo que agarraba una sábana blanca que estaba colgada en un alambre y se lo coloca por encima de su cuerpo. Mirando a su alrededor una vez más, vio unas pocas flores y recogió **2** flores de color púrpura, una se la dio a la niña. Caminaron hasta el padre de la chica y ambos colocan una flor en su cuerpo. Permanecieron allí durante unos segundos, pero luego viendo que estuvieron el tiempo suficiente, **Takashi** le tendió la mano a la niña de nuevo. **“** Vamos **.”**

La niña asintió con la cabeza, mientras agarraba su mano. **Takashi** salió del patio y vio un claro camino de regreso a la casa. Recogieron el ritmo mientras se apresuraban a regresar, mientras que el perro los siguió de cerca.

 **Naruto** estaba cortando las cabezas de los caminantes, uno por uno. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba recibiendo cerca de terminar, más aparecieron simplemente de la nada ante él, **“** Maldita sea, que siguen llegando **.”** Gruño con fastidio al ver a más caminantes dirigiéndose hacia su posición.

Le cortó la cabeza de otro, pero uno agarró su chaqueta por detrás y empezó a tirar de él. **Naruto** se debatió, pero cuando pensó en soltar su chaqueta para no ser mordido por el **Zombie** , este cayo duro al asfalto dándose la vuelta rápidamente vio que el caminante había sido abatido con algún tipo de energía, porque de la cabeza del caminante había un gran agujero con humo saliendo de este **[Además que del agujero salía un olor repugnante de carne podrida quemada…]**. Rápidamente dirigió la mirada hacia la casa de **Shizuka** , sintiendo la energía del **desconocido** que se había colado en su habitación, parado en el techo de la casa de la enferma **Shizuka** de brazos cruzados **…** y otra vez no pudo ver su cara porque la noche se lo impedía. El **desconocido** lo señalo a él y luego señalo detrás suyo. Ocasionando que **Naruto** se diera la vuelta para cortarle la cabeza al caminante que se quiso abalanzar contra él para morderlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias al desconocido **…** este ya no estaba. **“…** Qué raro ya no siento su energía… **(Encogiéndose de hombros)** bueno eso no importa por ahora, **[Dirigiendo la mirada hacia los caminantes que venían hacía con intención de morderlo.]** ahora solo debo eliminar a estas basuras **…”** Susurro para sí mismo continuando su lucha contra los caminantes. El rubio se defendió de los caminantes **[Pero recordando a Takashi y la niña.],** rápidamente giro su cabeza para ver que **Takashi** y la niña, junto con un perro, finalmente, llegaron a la puerta. Vio que la puerta se abrió y que entraron de nuevo en el interior. Una vez que se encontraban, la puerta se cerró rápidamente, lo que causó al rubio sonreír débilmente. Balanceando la espada en una vuelta completa en **360** grados, varios de los caminantes volaron en el aire. La sangre salpicaba por todo su cuerpo, ya que algunas gotas de sangre también consiguieron manchar su rostro. Miró a su alrededor y vio que simplemente no estaban rindiéndose, ya medida que pasa el tiempo más y más seguían llegando.

 **“** Parece que no voy a ser capaz de conseguir dormir esta noche **.”** Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras miraba hacia la luna.

 

***Flashback* [Lugar: Desconocido, Hora: Desconocida.]**

**Naruto** luchó contra un ejército de **Zetsus** blancos y vio que **Sakura** , **Sai** , **Kiba** se estaban cansando. Se acordó de que su misión era emboscar y capturar a **Kabuto**. Si seguían pasando de esta manera, no serían capaces de completar la misión.

 **“¡** Ustedes **3** adelántense! **¡** Yo me encargo de todos ellos **!”** Gritó **Naruto** hacia sus compañeros de equipo.

Todos miraron al rubio. **“¿¡** Estás loco **!?** **¡** Hay demasiados **!”** **Kiba** gritó.

 **"¡Naruto!** , **¡Kiba** tiene razón, no se puede simplemente luchar contra todos ellos **!”** Dijo **Sakura** , tratando de hacer cambiar de decisión al rubio sobre quedarse a luchar contra todo el ejército de **Zetsus** blancos.

Los labios del rubio se formaron en una pequeña sonrisa; **“¡** No se preocupe **!** **¡** Sólo tienes que ir y completar la misión **!”** Respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa, ya que sabía que no saldría vivo de esta, pero alguien tenía que quedarse para que los demás continuaran con su misión… y ese tenía que ser el por decisión personal.

 **“¡** No podemos **Naruto!** **¡** Nosotros no vamos a dejarte atrás **!”** **Sakura** continuó insistiendo de que este dejara de lado quedarse a luchar.

 **Naruto** miró a **Kiba** , que el **Inuzuka** hizo lo mismo que este, observó de cerca a los ojos del rubio y vio que **Naruto** no estaba jugando. **Kiba** asintió a su compañero de equipo, al tiempo que cogía el brazo de **Sakura**. **“¡** Vamos **!”** Gritó, mientras **Sakura** comenzó a correr con **Kiba** por la fuerza, mientras que **Sai** los siguió de cerca.

 **“¡** Naruto **!”** **Sakura** gritó con desesperación y horror, al ver todo el cierre de **Zetsus** blancos en el rubio. Sin embargo, ella vio la tímida sonrisa en su rostro y vio que estaba saludando a ellos **…** despidiéndose de ellos, porque es un viaje de ida para él.

 

***Fin De Flashback***

 

Un dolor golpeó la cabeza del rubio. **“¡** Maldita mar **!** **¡** No ahora **...! ”** Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras cortaba los brazos fuera de los caminantes que estaban cerca de él. Se recuperó del recuerdo y se mantuvo en el pastel, y se mantuvo en la mano de uno de los caminantes. Él se agarró con fuerza y se dirigió su espada hacia el brazo del caminante, cortando el brazo fuera. **Naruto estaba** empezando a ser un molesto con esto y se desvaneció; Como volvió a aparecer unas pocas yardas de distancia y se puso de pie. Varias cabezas volaron en el aire otra vez, como la sangre se disparó como una fuente. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y vio que seguimos llegando a él.

 

*** Dentro de la casa * [Lugar: Sala De Estar, Hora: Desconocida.]**

**Takashi** y el resto de su grupo volvieron a entrar en la sala de estar, mientras caminaban hacia el balcón para ver cómo se ve el exterior. Todavía podian Oír un **Kohta** Disparar Ellos contraindicaciones, **“Kohta** , **¿** Como Es El Estado **?”** Pregunto **Takashi** , observando Hacia la calle del vecindario.

 **“** No es bueno. Ellos siguen viniendo **. ”** El chico corto respondió seriamente siguiendo, disparando contra los caminantes.

 **Saeko** , ahora estaba usando nada más que un delantal y una tanga negra, mirando alrededor de la sala en el interior. **“¿** Dónde está **Naruto** \- **san?”** Pregunto buscando con su mirada al rubio.

 **“** Él está allí en otra parte **”.** **Kohta** respondió, para luego continuar con lo suyo.

 **“** Sí, cuando fui a salvar a la niña, o un fuerte silbido, pero no pude averiguar quién era. Pero tengo que ser **Naruto,** y me dijo que él está ahí abajo **. ”** Dijo **Takashi** mirando hacia afuera tratante de encontrar al rubio.

Los ojos de **Rei** se abrieron. **“¿** ENTONCES no deberiamos ir ayudarle **?”** **Rei** ya no llevaba su uniforme de la escuela, y en Su Lugar Lleva su pijama, Que CONSTA DE UN Conjunto de color de blanco apretado en la parte superior, de su escote y bragas de color rosa.

 **Kohta** sacudió la cabeza. **“** No creo que deberíamos. Es más probable que sólo estenbarramos en su camino **”** .

Sin embargo, una nueva presencia se unió con el grupo. **“** Todos ustedes deben simplemente dormir un poco **”.** Comento parado sobre la baranda del balcón.

Todos se volvieron para ver a **Naruto** . **"** Espera, cómo lo hizo **..." Takashi** no pudo terminar su pregunta.

 **“** Sólo soy un clon. Todavía el jefe está allí luchando. El Me llamo párr Que Yo Pueda Como llegar a decirles a todos Para Que puedan descansar poco de la ONU **.”** El Clon de **Naruto** DIJO Con la Misma Expresión Seria Que El originales.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió una vez más. **“¿** Así Que Se Puede HACER clones **?” Rei** Pregunto curiosa Sobre las Habilidades de **Naruto** .

Los ojos de **Kohta** brillaron. **“** EL ES Realmente Como algunos adj de los personajes de la ONU manga **.”** Dijo con estrellitas en Sus Ojos.

El clon de **Naruto** se rio. **“** Hay mucho para ser descubierto por él. Cuando vuelva, que definitivamente necesita tener una charla con él **.”** Aconsejo el clon de brazos cruzados.

 **Takashi** asintió con la cabeza por ese comentario del clon.

Todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo. **“** Yo **...”** Bostezó **Kohta** estirando un poco el cuerpo.

 **“** Vamos a descansar un poco y esperar que todo va a estar bien con **Naruto.”** Dijo **Takashi** al grupo.

Todos asintieron, mientras caminaban hacia el interior, a excepción de **Saeko**. Ella bajó la vista hacia la calle cubierta por cientos de los caminantes. Ella escaneo la zona, y no pudo encontrar en cualquier lugar al rubio. **“** Por favor **Naruto** , tenga cuidado **.”** Susurró para sí misma.

La belleza de cabello púrpura se dio la vuelta y vio a una **Rei** sonriendo. **“¿Busujima** - **san** tiene un pequeño enamoramiento en **Naruto** - **san?”** Pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

 **Saeko** se sonrojó ligeramente por la atrevida pregunta de **Rei**. **“¿** Es por eso por lo que llevas ese traje **?** **¿** Para que puedas llamar su atención y tener algo de tiempo a solas con él **?” Rei** continuó presionando.

El rubor de **Saeko** se oscureció. **“** No, yo sólo quería hacerle algunas preguntas **.”** Susurro agachando un poco su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

 **Rei** sonrió y observo a **Saeko** , mientras ella comprobaba la vestimenta llamativa de la adolescente mayor. **“** Entonces **¿** por qué usar un traje que es tan revelador **?** A mí me parece que lo que desea es sacar su completa atención **.”** Opino con su dedo índice en su mentón.

 **Saeko** no pudo aguantar más y se dirigió hacia el interior dejando a una **Rei** riéndose por la pequeña broma que le había hecho.

***Unas Cuantas Horas Más Tarde* [Hora: 02:47 a.m.]**

**Naruto** de alguna forma terminó fuera de la vista de la casa y no podía recordar cómo sucedió. Siguió decapitando a los que se abalanzan sobre él. Mirando detrás de él, vio que sus números comenzaron a disminuir. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. **“** Parece como si pudiera dormir un poco después **...”** Dio vuelta su espada verticalmente hacia arriba en uno de ellos, que acabó cortando todo el cuerpo por la mitad. **“** Todos **.”** Murmuro observando que quedaban unos cuantos.

Durante su largo tiempo de lucha, los pantalones del rubio lograron conseguir rasgado abajo de las rodillas. Su camisa tenía pequeñas rasgaduras por aquí y allá, pero se las arregló para cubrir su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo logró ser cubierto de sangre por los que él cortó. Los últimos caminantes restantes se acercaron al rubio y todos se abalanzaron sobre él. **Naruto** agarró a uno por el cuello y la golpeó en el suelo, mientras clavó la espada en su cabeza. Luego se agachó para evitar las garras de los caminantes y se dio una vuelta completa, mientras cortaba sus cuerpos por la mitad. La sangre duchó abajo en su cuerpo, que se encontraba respaldado. Sus ojos permanecían reducidos todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí y, como de costumbre, tenía esa mirada aburrida en su rostro.

Mirando a su alrededor una última vez, vio a cientos de cuerpos de caminantes tirados en la calle. Algo surgió en su cabeza, y así que cogió un par de cuerpos a la vez y comenzó a hacer una pared con los cuerpos. Una hora más tarde, todos los cuerpos que una vez que cubrían la calle ahora estaban apiladas en una pared gigante. Una de las paredes bloqueaba el camino desde donde todos ellos vinieron, mientras que la otra pared bloqueaba el camino que los llevaría fuera de este barrio. Sin embargo, escuchó un sonido de gemido bajo proveniente de detrás de él. Girando rápidamente alrededor vio a una desconocida que lo miraba fijamente. Ésta fue una vez una chica viva; ella tiene el pelo largo y rubio desordenado. Ahora, que está muerta, su cuello era bastante largo y su mandíbula estaba rota. **Naruto** sostenía la espada hacia el frente con la punta apuntando a la frente del último caminante.

 **“¿** Cómo entraste aquí **?”** Preguntó el rubio con sospecha y curiosidad a la vez, aunque por dentro sabía que la caminante no tiene la habilidad para razonar y contestarle su pregunta.

El caminante abrió su boca y escupió ácido, que se puso en contacto con los ojos del rubio, que se cierran en un instante. El cuerpo de **Naruto** se estremeció, mientras dejaba caer la espada y cayó de rodillas. Sus manos cubrían sus ojos, ya que comenzó a quemar terriblemente. Gritó de dolor, como el ácido le impedía abrirlos. El extraño caminante agarró al rubio, y justo antes de que iba a morderlo en la cabeza, **Naruto** agarró la espada y rápidamente se subió en ella verticalmente, que logró cortar todo el cuerpo por la mitad. El arma del rubio cayó de las manos y cayó al suelo una vez más. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y ardían mal todavía. **“¿** Q-qué demonios fue eso **?”** Se preguntó todavía en el dolor de ese acido que había entrado en sus ojos, hasta que volvió a sentir la energía del extraño a unos **2** metros de su posición.

 **“** Nunca te confíes de esas cosas humano **… [Naruto apenas escuchó la voz del desconocido se paró de su posición de rodillas quedando parado en posición defensiva.]** porque te podrían sorprender de lo que son capaces de hacer. **”** Comento con un tono burlesco, apoyado contra una pared de brazos, mirando al rubio que otra vez no pudo ver quien era ese tal desconocido que aparecía cuando el bajaba la guardia debido a su ceguera temporal, pero cuando **Naruto** estaba por preguntarle algo este desapareció otra vez en un espiral negro **...** **“** Maldición otra vez se escapó ese maldito… **”** Pensó con frustración para sí mismo, aunque fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por otra voz.

 **“¿** Naruto **?”** Llamo acercándose a un **naruto** . El rubio escuchó una voz femenina, pero no pudo ver quién era. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero con solo intentar abrirlos. **“¡** Maldita sea **!”** Él gritó en el dolor.

 **"** Aférrate **"** **.** Dijo otra vez la voz femenina, y el rubio no le quedé de otra persona que obedecer y no llegar muy lejos sin su vista.

 **Naruto** estableció que lo ayudaron a sostenerse y que su brazo izquierdo fue alrededor de los hombros de alguien.

 

*** Punto De Vista De Naruto * [Lugar: Habitación De Saeko, Hora: 03:58 am]**

**Naruto estaba** ahora sentado en una cama con la misma chica que le había vuelto a su interior. Se arregló para limpiar toda la sangre de la cara con una toalla. Se envió detrás de él en la cama y comenzó a envolver sus ojos con vendas. **"** Parece que siempre nos sorprende, **Naruto** \- **san".** Comento la misma voz femenina.

El rubio se ha enviado allí y todavía no puede reconocer la voz. Si hubiera pasado más tiempo con los demás, podría haber averiguado quién era.

"Sólo estoy haciendo lo que se necesita para mantener viva a la gente **".** Respondió simplemente.

Entonces el rubio se grabó. **“¿** Por qué no estás ahora dormido **?”** .

 **"** Estaba demasiado preocupado **".** Ella respondió, mientras que terminaba de atar el vendaje. Maniobraba a sí misma a donde estaba ahora sentado frente a él. Ella vio a través de sus ojos.

 **“** Por favor, no **”.** Él dijo alejando un poco la cabeza.

 **“¿** Por qué **?”** Ella buscó con insistencia.

 **"** Tengo una relación de tiempo **"** .

 **"** Espera **"** **.** Ella se agarró a la parte inferior de la camisa del rubio. Levantó los brazos hacia arriba. **“¿** Usted planea salir con nosotros **?”** Pregúntele a usted: **“¿** Usted planea salir con nosotros **?”** . Ella vio su piel bronceada y su bien enmarcado paquete de **8** **[¿cursi? Lo sé],** junto con el pecho cincelado. La chica se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **“** Bueno **... [Dudando con Lo Que Hacer por ESTABA]** Antes de ir Mas Lejos, **¿** con quien estoy Hablando **?”** Pregunto Con Su Mirada Hacia el frente Donde Penso Que esta La Cara de la adolescente.

 **“Saeko”.** Respondió con una sonrisa.

 **“** Bueno **Saeko** , si me creen o no. No soy de por aquí **. ”** Dijo con seriedad.

 **Saeko** ladeó la cabeza un poco. **“¿** Qué quieres decir **?”** .

 **“** No soy de este mundo **”.** Insistió con lo mismo.

 **Saeko** sonrió ligeramente. **"** Bueno, algunos de nosotros empezamos a pensar que usted no es en este mundo, ya que la forma de luchar no es normal **".** Opino recordando la pelea de **Naruto** contra los caminantes.

 **Naruto** mantuvo la cabeza actuando como si estuviera mirando a ella, a pesar de que él no podía verla. **“** Bueno, yo soy un lugar llamado las **Naciones Elementales** . Para ser más exactos, el **País del Fuego** en el pueblo de **Konoha ".** Comento esperando que reacción tenga en cuenta a **Saeko** .

 **Saeko** miro fijamente al rubio temporalmente ciego. **"** Bueno, **¿** qué se siente **?"** Pregunto sobre esta opinión **Naruto** sobre su mundo.

 **“** Todo es muy diferente. En este mundo tienen mucho más en comparación con nuestra tecnología. No tenemos lo que fuera cuando nos encontramos por primera vez. Esas armas que **Kohta** encontró, su forma avanzada a continuación, lo que he visto es más avanzado que las armas de mi mundo. Además, la gente aquí es mucho más débil en comparación con las personas de mi mundo **".** **Naruto** respondió completamente honesto.

 **Saeko** frunció el ceño ante su última comparación. **“** No estoy tratando de ofenderlos. Es sólo que, en mi mundo, todo el mundo está en guerra entre sí. La porcion mayoritaria de la Población Es Para Convertirse en **Ninjas ...** o **Ninjas** SUPONGO Que deberia Decir desde su infancia **.”** Le explico.

 **Saeko** apretó los labios y parpadeó una vez, ya que su ceja izquierda se refiere. **“¿** Estás diciendo que eres un ninja **?”** .

 **Naruto** extendió el brazo con la mano abierta entre las **2** , como una esfera de **Chakra** se formó en la palma de su mano. **Saeko** miraba la esfera misteriosa que se formó en su mano y vio lo hermosa que se ve. Sólo el color de la misma. **“** Sí **”.** **Naruto** respondió.

La esfera de **Chakra** desapareció, como **Saeko** tomó una respiración profunda. **“¿** Qué tan joven épocas CUANDO empezaste una Ser **Ninja?”** Pregunto otra vez, Pero Como vio el rubio se tenso por la PREGUNTA **...** Al Parecer No Fue buena idea Preguntar ESO.

 **“** Yo tenía **7** años **”.** Contesté honestamente, aunque no en la parte inferior de mi mente.

Los ojos de **Saeko** se abrieron un poco. **“** Tan joven. Por lo tanto, es una especie de ejército formado por **ninjas** , **¿** verdad **?** **¿** Qué rango tienes **? ”** Pregunto.

La cabeza de **Naruto** bajó el aspecto de que estaba mirando hacia abajo a sus manos. **"ANBU"** . Contesto.

No he escuchado una palabra de esa manera, ella no tenía una idea de qué tan alto es el rango: **"¿** Qué tan alto es el rango **?"**

 **“** Es bastante alto. **ANBU es un** alto nivel **Shinobi** que trabaja para el líder de su pueblo, que es el **Hokage** . Nosotros los **ANBU** siempre fuimos asignados a misiones de muy alto rango por el mismo **Hokage** . Las misiones eran de asesinato, captura, acompañamiento, o infiltración. Siempre nos gustaba trabajar en equipo **. ”** Explique cada detalle de lo que hizo un **Ninja** **ANBU** .

 **Saeko** entrecerró los ojos. **“** Ya veo **.”** **Saeko** ESTABA Deseando Que Sus Ojos sin Eran de color canela dañados De Tal Manera De que Pudiera CONSEGUIR Una buena mirada de sus ojos. **“¿** Habían sido sus compañeros de equipo **?”**

 **Naruto** tuvo que actuar como si estuviera mirando a su regazo. **“** En realidad no estaba asignado específicamente a un equipo permanente. Siempre he tenido que cambiarme un equipo a otro diferente. AUNQUE, ESTABA Asociado con una mujer Un poco Que Tenia **[El levanto su cabeza Actuando Como Si estuviera frente a ella.]** El Mismo tipo de pelo Como el suyo. Su nombre era **Yugao** **Uzuki** y ella era mucho más grande que yo, pero a pesar de que era mayor que yo por **10** años, todavía la encontré bastante atractivo. Esa era la época de mi vida. A pesar de que hubo momentos en que me hizo hacer un par de cosas que era una tortura para mí **".** Dijo con una sonrisa recordando aquellos momentos.

 **Saeko** se sonrojó ligeramente en la forma en que se ha convertido en uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Era como que estaba diciendo lo que pensaba de ella. El silencio recorrió la habitación durante un breve período de tiempo. **“¿** Qué hora es **?”** Preguntó el rubio.

 **“** Es un poco pasado las **4** de la mañana **.”** Respondió viendo el reloj que esta mesita de luz.

Suspiró **naruto** . **"** Yo voy a dormir un poco **".** Bostezo un poco, mientras estiramos un poco su cuerpo.

 **Saeko** sonrió ligeramente. **“** Está bien **”.** Empezó a preguntarme dónde iba a dormir, ya que casi todas las habitaciones están ocupadas. El grupo de **Shido** estaba todavía en la habitación de la planta. **Takashi** y **Kohta** tomaron los sofás de la sala de estar, mientras que **Saya** tomó el sofá que estaba en una habitación diferente. **Rei** y **Shizuka** compartieron la cama que estaba en la misma habitación que **Saya** . **Kaji** y **Yuuki** compartieron la habitación donde **Naruto** una vez descansó después de pasar en el autobús. Se hizo un comentario en la cama pensando en si había algo más, aparte de la planta, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados, cuando se hizo una mano.

Miró al rubio, mientras que lentamente se inclinó hacia abajo llevándola con él. Sus ojos seguían mirando fijamente a los ojos cubiertos con vendas de **Naruto** .

La rubia apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada, mientras que **Saeko** acostó a su lado. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa, mientras se acurrucó contra él y una vez que se acomodó, cerró los ojos.

*** Punto De Vista Obito * [Lugar: En El Techo De La Casa De Shizuka, Hora: Desconocida.]**

**“** Vaya, vaya **... [Sintiendo la Energía de naruto y Saeko muy juntas]** Esto Se Pondrá Muy interesante **... [Mirando el cielo de noche Cubierto de estrellas]** Que hermosa noche **...”** Murmuro con una Sonrisa bajo su máscara negra en espiral, acostado Sobre el techo, apoyando su cabeza en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con su brazo derecho contaba las estrellas que había en el cielo **...**  

 

 **[¡Corte! Eso sería todo para el segundo capítulo,** **Si tienen alguna pregunta con respecto al capítulo háganla con gusto se responde lo más pronto posible.** **Bueno, eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Sayonara!]**

**El capítulo tiene 7925 palabras.**


End file.
